


those nights

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ishgardian Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: It didn’t matter how many times Orion proclaimed his love for Rigel, there would always be someone better for him.“Orion?” Eliane looks up at him, and he’s drawn back.“Yes?”“Is everything alright?” She looks concerned, and it makes Orion angry.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	those nights

“May I have this dance?” Orion holds his hand out to Eliane, who gladly takes it and pulls herself up from her chair. Who would refuse a dance with the Azure Dragoon? He leads her towards the other dancers, easily taking their place among the crowd.

Orion can’t help but notice how delicate she is, beautiful and dainty like every noble should be. She tries to make polite conversation, but he is too lost in his own thoughts. He nods when she asks him questions, looking the part.

He glances towards Rigel, thinking about how Eliane fits perfectly against him, how together they looked like they belonged with each other. He was jealous, the feeling burned inside of his chest. He knew that could never be him, it was only in his dreams that Rigel fit against him perfectly, those times alone in the Forgotten Knight fleeting moments of what they could have. 

It didn’t matter how many times Orion proclaimed his love for Rigel, there would always be someone better for him.

“Orion?” Eliane looks up at him, and he’s drawn back.

“Yes?”

“Is everything alright?” She looks concerned, and it makes Orion angry. 

“Yes, everything is fine.” He says shortly, and releases her from their dance. “Excuse me, I need a drink.” She takes a step back, bowing politely as she returns to Rigel. He might need a few more drinks.

He leans against the furniture, holding a glass of wine someone had given him the moment he had settled in. It was a nice wine, shame he was drinking it like a poor ale. He swirls what’s left in his glass, watching Rigel and Eliane. They’re close, she’s whispering into his ear and he laughs softly. She takes Rigel’s hand in her own, delicate and gloved, properly Ishgardian. He looks away, throwing back the rest of the wine and setting the glass down. 

Rigel’s eyes drift towards him, just as he’s taking another glass. He holds Eliane’s hands in his, squeezing them. “I’ll be back in just a moment.” 

He settles in next to Orion after navigating the crowd, not looking at him entirely. 

“Can I help you?”

“Do you really need to drink that much wine?” 

Orion looks directly at him, tilting his head back and finishing the glass in one go. He places it down onto the table, waiting to be whisked away by one of the servants. “And what if I do?”

“Orion-”

“Are you avoiding me?” 

Rigel hesitates, looking down at the ground, looking anywhere but at Orion. 

“You are.” 

The party bustles around them, the silence between them suffocating even with all the noise. Orion wants to reach out, wants nothing more than to hold Rigel’s hand like he was holding Eliane’s. He thinks back to the nights they had spent together, about how Rigel could fit perfectly against him. He would never be delicate like Eliane, could never be what was asked of a noble. He straightens up, pushing away from the table. 

Rigel finally looks up, and he goes to reach out, his hand trembling slightly. He pulls back, holding his hand to his chest. “Don’t go.” He says softly, just loud enough for Orion to hear.

It’s almost enough to get him to stay back, every muscle in his body screaming at him to stay, to stay with Rigel in that moment. “You know where to find me.” He says instead, leaving Rigel standing on his own.

Rigel watches him leave, staring at his back. There were rules to follow, to protect himself, and to protect Orion.


End file.
